


We were just heading to Starbucks...

by Spiderxxx



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Genius Shuri (Marvel), I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapped Peter, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Shuri (Marvel) Lives, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderxxx/pseuds/Spiderxxx
Summary: If Peter had known that they were going to be kidnapped, he would have at least brought his web shooters...If Shuri had known that they were going to be kidnapped, she would have brought a baseball bat...12/28/18- This story will no longer be continued due to uninspired author.





	1. On our way to Starbucks...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so just keep that in mind as you're reading,  
> ~  
> ~  
> Also, this is very loosely edited, so there might be some mistakes.

They were just supposed to be grabbing coffee from Starbucks for Tony. If Peter had known that they were about to be kidnapped, he would have at least brought his web shooters. He and She had just turned down a back alley behind Starbucks when he felt a sharp pain in his neck, he put his hand up to his neck and felt the feathered edge of a tranquilizer dart. His hand dropped, and he realized all too late that he was going to fall over. The ground came up to his face much faster than it should have. “Peter! Are you ok?” asked Shuri. Then she saw the dart. She was just reaching down to roll him over and take the dart out when Peter tried to croak out a warning. “Shuri… Behind.. You.” Shuri turned to see three men, all in ski masks, with, very big muscles. The big goon on the left spoke, “Well, boys. I suppose we can kill two birds with one stone…”. That was the last thing that Shuri remembered. Peter’s thin frame, laying on the ground, eyes closed as one of the goons hit her in the head with the butt of his gun. 

 

Shuri woke up on cold, wet, cement. Before she opened her eyes, she tried to remember what happened. On our way to starbucks. Three Goons. Peter on the ground… PETER!!. Shuri's eyes snapped open. She frantically sat up and looked around the room despite her protesting neck and shoulders. Peter was laying in the corner. Still in the jeans and thin t-shirt that he had left in, he was shaking, possibly from the cold, or possibly from the drug that they had undoubtedly given him. She crawled over to him, her arms and legs screaming at her. She rolled him over to check for a pulse, and he groaned. She sighed, relief flooding over her as she checked him over for injuries. *Groan… “Shuri?” he said in a small scratchy voice. “Yes Peter… it's me.” she answered, “Peter, can you sit up?” she asked. Hoping that the movement might help clear his head. “... I think so…” Peter replied shakily. He grasped her shoulders, and Shuri put her arm around him to help steady him. Sitting up seemed to have the effect that she had hoped for. His brown, doe eyes seemed to see more clearly and focus on her. “Shuri… um… Where are we?” he asked. He seemed hopeful, probably hoping she would say that they were in the basement of the compound for some strange reason. “I don’t really know.” she replied, “I think that we’ve been kidnapped....” Peter looked at her with a confused look in his eyes. “Kidnapped… by who? Wait, do I still have my phone? That’s the only way Tony could track us..” Just then, one of the goons burst in to the room. “Finally! You’re awake. I was beginning to think that we had killed you or something!” he boomed, in an oddly, cheery voice. “Who are you? And what do you want?” Peter interjected. Probably trying to sound intimidating, but it came out sounding like he was scared. “ Who am I… I can’t answer that question. Why are you here… that I can answer… You, are here because, you see… I need some money, and the adopted son of the Billionaire Tony Stark, and the Princess of Wakanda, the sister of the mighty black panther, should give us,” he gestured to his buddies, who were standing just outside the room, “a very large sum of cash.”.

 

One of his buddies walked into the room with a tripod and and a camera and began to set it up. While he was setting it up. The other goon came into the room with some rope and started to tie Peter’s arms and legs together. Peter, with his mind still cloudy, barely struggled as he did so. Shuri tried to stop him, but all that earned her was a slap in the face that sent her sprawling on the ground. When they finished with Peter, the advanced toward Shuri with a murderous look in his eyes. Shuri struggled, but in the end, ended up the same way as Peter. Their leader looked at the two teenagers, and crackle in a way that made Shuri’s arm hairs stand up. “ Now, is everyone camera ready?” he asked with a gleeful look in his eyes. The goon that had been setting up the camera turned the camera to look at the leader. The red light started to blink, and Shuri listened closely to what he said into the camera, hoping for him to slip up, and give them some information on where they were, or anything. “Hello Tony and T’Challa! And welcome to today’s episode of, I need some cash, and you’re going to give it to me, or I am going to hurt some people VERY, close to you.” The cameraman turned the camera toward Peter and Shuri, as the lead goon continued to speak off camera. “To put it simply, I want six million dollars by tonight. So between now, he checked his watch, 10:50 am and 12:00 tonight, I expect you to transfer six million dollars through the link that I attached to this email. I will send a new video every two hours, right now, your little teens are just fine. But the later I get that money. The worse off they’re going to end up.”  
He chuckled, “hey, brats… you got anything that you wanna say to them?” Shuri quickly shook her head, but Peter, being the idiot that he was, yelled out, “Don’t give them the money Mr. Stark! I’m-“ he was cut off by a harsh kick to his stomach, and then another, and another, and another. Shuri yelled, “Stop, please, Stop!” One of the other goons kicked her in the stomach too for that. Eventually, the stopped kicking Peter and their leader said, “Now, that’s it for now… see you in two hours!”


	2. They Should Have Been Back By Now...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's POV...  
> Need I say more.  
> ~  
> ~  
> ~  
> Sorry this took so long to write...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so just keep that in mind as you're reading,  
> ~  
> ~   
> Also, this is very loosely edited, so there might be some mistakes.

Tony’s POV  
Tony had just sent Shuri and Peter out to get his Starbucks order about 30 minutes ago. They should have been back by then. He tried calling Peter. It went straight to voicemail. He tried Shuri.

Same thing. 

He tried tracking Peter’s phone. He didn’t hear the ping that he was hoping to hear. That meant that his phone was off. That was not reassuring, Peter had told him that his phone was fully charged when they left. Then, right as he was trying to track Shuri’s phone, he heard JARVIS’s computerized voice, 

“Sir, you have a new email from an unknown source. The subject line says, ‘Peter Parker/Shuri. It has a link and a video file attached.” Tony’s stomach dropped to his feet.

“Jarvis, play the video file on the TV.” It took a few seconds for Jarvis to pull the file up on the screen. The first thing he saw was a man that he had never seen before, the man started talking with an evil grin on his face,

“Hello Tony and T’Challa! And welcome to today’s episode of, I need some cash, and you’re going to give it to me, or I am going to hurt some people VERY, close to you.” 

Tony’s stomach dropped even further if that was possible. The camera swiveled around to face a wall. And sitting on the floor against the wall, with their ankles and wrists tied together, was Peter and Shuri. Peter didn’t look too good. His face had a green tinge to it, and he had a nasty cut above his right eye. Shuri looked fine, if not a little confused. Their arms and legs were tied together with rope. That just contested to the fact that something was wrong with Peter. As spiderman, he should have been able to break those ropes without breaking a sweat. The person who had been talking before continued to talk off camera.

“To put it simply, I want six million dollars by tonight. So between now,” he paused, probably to check the time, “10:50 am and 12:00 tonight, I expect you to transfer six million dollars through the link that I attached to this email. I will send a new video every two hours. Right now, your teens are just fine, but the later I get that money, the worse off they’re going to end up.” he paused, probably just to let that sink in. Then he asked, “so brats, you got anything that you wanna say to them?”. Shuri, took what was most likely the safer route, quickly shaking her head. Peter, on the other hand, shouted,

“Don’t give them the money Mr. Stark! I’m-“ He was so busy yelling that he didn’t notice the goon walk up to him. He was cut off by a sharp kick to the stomach, and they just kept kicking him. He made strangled cry for help, and as they were kicking him, Tony could see tears streaming down his face.  
Shuri tried to help, begging them to stop, which only earned her a sharp kick to the stomach which sent her tumbling out of the camera’s view. Eventually, they stopped kicking Peter, and he just lay on the floor, curled up in a ball. Tony’s eyes burned with rage, how dare they do that to his son?  
He had JARVIS call Steve up from the basement, Steve was equally as close to Peter as Tony was. Steve watched the video in silence. Then, noticing something that Tony had missed in his quick scan, he asked,

“Tony, did you notice that paint on the wall? It looks like something that would be in a kid’s hospital room.” 

“No, actually, I didn’t. So?” Tony responded. 

“Well… don’t you think that maybe, just maybe, they have them in some abandoned hospital somewhere…” Steve replied sarcastically.

“I didn’t think of that! JARVIS can you scan and see if there are any abandoned children's hospitals within 100 miles of here. Oh, and Steve, you should probably call T’Challa and have him come down here.” Tony said.

“Sure. I’ll go call him.” Steve said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever Fanfiction, I don't know if it's good or not, but I tried to take some inspiration from some other fanfics I read. Please comment if you like it, because I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing.  
> ~  
> ~   
> On No... Tony's Mad... not just because of the kidnapping, but because he NEVER GOT HIS STARBUCKS!!!


	3. My Phone!?!?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “These are officially the worst kidnappers ever. They didn’t even take my phone.”  
>  -Peter Parker...  
> ~  
> ~  
> ~  
> This is very loosely edited, so there may be some mistakes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this one is not nearly as good as the first two chapters, but I felt like I should post something. Sorry if you don't like it as much, but I'm trying...

Peter’s POV

After they had finished their video, Peter just lay there for a few minutes. He was pretty sure that they had broken a few ribs, or at least cracked them. He started, noticing the silence.

“Shuri?” he said quietly. His voice sounded scratchy, and just overall not very good. Shuri didn’t respond. Peter turned his head, his neck and shoulders protesting, and saw Shuri, just laying on her side on the cold, wet ground. “Shuri! Are you ok?” he said a little bit louder while rolling over and trying to get up. What he achieved was a painfully slow crawl toward Shuri. He hadn’t seen what they had done to her, had they kicked her too?

Once he got to her, he reached over and rolled her onto her back. She coughed, and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up, using Peter’s hand to steady herself. “What did they do to you?” Peter asked.

“Well… I was… yelling at them to stop kicking you, and on of the goons kicked me out of the camera shot... and then injected me with something.” She pointed to a small puncture wound on her neck. She helped Peter crawl over to the wall so that they could lean on something. Suddenly, Peter gasped. He felt at his back pocket, and grinned.

“These are officially the worst kidnappers ever. They didn’t even take my phone.” he whispered as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. The screen was cracked from the middle of the screen and it, ironicly, spiderwebbed out from there. Peter hit the power button and waited. It turned on, slowly but surely, it loaded up the lock screen, and Peter put his password in. He hoped that Tony had his tracking app on as he clicked on the phone button. He opened Tony’s contact info and called him. It rang twice, and then Tony picked up.

“Hello…” Tony said, hesitantly.

“Hey dad. Um I don’t know what's wrong with these people, but they didn’t even take my phone, so its on now so you can track it.” Peter said quickly. He heard heavy footsteps in the hall, running.

“Peter? Ok. Ok. Um, ok, I’ll track it.” Tony said, obviously flustered. Then Peter heard someone with a heavy Wakandian accent talking in the background,

“Tony, is that him. Give me the phone.” Peter could hear the phone being handed off. “Peter, this it T’Challa. Could you put Shuri on?” he asked.

“Uh, sure. One second.” he handed it to Shuri, she quickly put the phone to her ear,

“Brother?... Yes, I’m fine… They injected me with something… What!? No. Calm down. Tony’s tracking the phone...I’ll be-” 

She was cut off by the door being slammed open by one of the goons.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!???” he screamed, grabbing the phone and putting it on Facetime. He propped it up against the wall, and grinning, he said, “This, Tony and T’Challa, is what happens when our captives misbehave”, and right then, the other two goons came running into the room with evil grins on their faces. One of them started to force Peter onto the ground. Even with him struggling, he easily pushed him to the ground, slamming his head onto the floor.

He stood up and placed his booted foot on Peter’s already injured ribs and, pushed down on them. Peter screamed, his eyes welling up with tears. He could feel the ribs shifting and crunching, and he tried to wiggle away. That only made them man lift his foot off of his chest and place it on his leg, he stomped down on his leg, and the bone snapped. Peter screamed in pain.  
While this was all happening, the other goon was punching Shuri in the face, she was yelling and trying to fight back, but the goon just reached behind her, grabbed her arm and snapped it. Breaking the bone, and popping it out of socket. Shuri screamed. 

They grabbed two syringes and each of them stabbed it into the teenagers necks and squeezed it in to their bloodstream. Both teens had tears streaming down their face. They went limp and fell onto the floor, unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is my first fanfic, so there could be some problems. Kudos and Comments fuel my writing!!! Thanks for all the Kudos!!


	4. Worst. Kidnappers. Ever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sir, you have an incoming call from Peter Parker."  
>  -JARVIS
> 
>  
> 
> This was very loosely edited, so there may be some mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I need to stop doing that flip flopping thing between Peter and Tony, and making you relive the same experience twice... *Sly Smile* *Evil Laugh*  
> ~  
> ~  
> Anyway... enjoy!!!

Tony’s POV  
T’Challa had arrived at the compound in record time. 30 minutes, give or take. He had immediately asked to see the video, and he watched it in silence. He gasped 

when the started to beat Peter, but otherwise stayed quiet. When the video was over, he asked if Tony had found any leads as to where they were. He had replied that 

he had an idea that they were in an abandoned children's hospital, but he wasn’t sure which one. That was when Tony’s phone rang. JARVIS said, 

“Sir, you have an incoming call from Peter Parker.” Tony had almost tripped on the chair as he was running toward his phone. When he answered it, he said, “Hello…” , 

wondering what voice he would hear from the other end,

 

“Hey dad. Um I don’t know what's wrong with these people, but they didn’t even take my phone, so its on now so you can track it.” Tony heard Peter’s voice on the 

other end. He was flustered and confused, so he took a few seconds to comprehend that.

 

“Peter? Ok. Ok. Um, ok, I’ll track it.” T’Challa was listening from behind him.

 

“Tony, is that him. Give me the phone.” Tony handed the phone off to T’Challa, and T’Challa hurriedly put the phone to his ear and said, “Peter, this is T’Challa, could 

you give the phone to Shuri please?” Peter obviously responded, but Tony couldn’t hear what he said.

 

“Shuri?.... Are you okay?...Did they do anything to you?...Can you fight your way out?...Ok… Ok… Shuri?... SHURI?!” Tony could hear panic rising in T’Challa’s voice as 

he yelled his sisters name into the phone, Tony grabbed the phone and put it on speaker as they received a notification of a FaceTime call incoming. He quickly 

accepted it, and saw the face of the man from the video.

 

“This, Tony and T’Challa, is what happens when our captives misbehave.” As he was speaking, he was propping the phone up on the wall so that the camera was 

facing Peter and Shuri, and the other two goons rushed in, and started to beat the two teens. Tony and T’Challa watched in silence as Peter was forced onto the floor, 

and pressure was put on his probably broken ribs as he screamed in pain. Shuri was punched in the face, over and over, and when she tried to move away, the goon 

grabbed her arm, and easily snapped it. Breaking the arm, and dislocating the shoulder. The goon who was stepping on Peter, took his foot off of Peter’s ribs, and 

stomped it down on the teen’s ankle, breaking the bone. Then both of the goons, grabbed syringes and stabbed it into the teenagers necks, the teens gasped, and 

then slumped, unconscious on the floor. Their leader, picked up the phone, “Well, Tony and T’Challa, I think that I’m going to, shorten our timeline, if I don’t get that 

money In the next hour, your teens will never walk again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that was... interesting. I can tell you that the next chapter will be better... less torture, more fluff... a possible rescue...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Fanfiction, I don't know if it's good or not, but I tried to take some inspiration from some other fanfics I read. Please comment if you like it, because I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing.  
> ~  
> ~  
> Oh No!! Will Peter and Shuri Be ok??


End file.
